Frankie Stein
Frankie Stein - córka potwora Frankensteina i jego narzeczonej. Jest nowym potworem w Monster High, ma tylko 15 dni. Jest bardzo przyjazna, nigdy nie traci ducha. Czasem jest niezdarna, a jej szwy puszczają w najmniej odpowiednich momentach. Jest również bardzo naiwna, ze względu na jej bardzo młody wiek, nie wie wiele o życiu i typowych nastoletnich rzeczach. Osobowość Frankie jest dla każdego miła i wyrozumiała, np. gdy zobaczyła, że Manny zaczepia nowego Jacksona przyszła mu z pomocą. Łatwo się ekscytuje, szczególnie gdy ma poznać rzecz z którą jeszcze nie miała do czynienia (ma dopiero 15 dni). Wygląd Frankie ma miętową skórę i białe włosy z czarnymi pasemkami. Posiada szwy na policzku, nogach, szyi i rękach. Ma śruby po bokach szyi. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|Frankenstein z żoną Frankenstein - (wg. książki Mary Shelley) monstrum stworzone przez naukowca Wiktora Frankensteina. Frankenstein miał być człowiekiem idealnym, jednak zamiast tego powstało monstrum. Choć był inteligentną i podobną do człowieka istotą, przez jego wygląd ludzie bali się i go atakowali. Frankenstein mścił się za to na jego rodzinie i zabił ich wszystkich oraz samego siebie. Relacje Rodzina W ksiażce poznajemy jej rodziców - Viktora i Vivekę. Dowiadujemy się też, że jej dziadkiem był doktor Frankenstein. Jej babcia miała na imię Frannie. Przyjaciele Jej najlepszymi przyjaciółkami są Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf i Abbey Bominable. Jej dobrymi kumpelami są Lagoona Blue, Ghoulia Yelps i Cleo de Nile. Zwierzak thumb|left|100px|Watzit Piesek Watzit. Nie wiadomo z czego się składa, ale jego papiery mają 10 stron. W książce posiada 5 "błyszczurów" . Są to szczury laboratoryjne które Frankie posypała brokatem. Nayzwają się Gaga, Gwen, Grlicious, Green Day i Ghostface Killah. Miłość Frankie jest rozdarta między Jacksonem Jeksyllem, a Wyczesem Hyde'm, którzy potem okazują się jedną i tą samą osobą. W książkach jej miłością jest Brett Redding. Stroje Frankie-Stein-Monster-High-Doll-dolls-23994194-500-500-1-.jpg|Lalka Frankiestein.png|W odcinkach Frankie Steinnnnn.jpg|Oficjalny art Podstawowy *'Linia: '''Basic *'Wydana: Lipiec 2011 Frankie ma czarno-białe włosy z grzywką spiętą do tyłu. Jej oczy i poliki są pomalowane na różowo, a usta na czerwono. Lalka posiada kolczyki na srebrnym łańcuszku w kształcie niebieskich błyskawic i białe śrubki przy szyi. Frankie nosi czarny krawat ze srebrnymi groszkami i srebrną klamerką w kształcie znaku MH. Jej sukienka jest czarna w czerwono-turkosowo-białą kratkę 81+ek-pBMBL. AA1500 .jpg|Lalka 00001.jpg|Oficjalny art Frankie DOTD.jpg|W odcinkach . Góra ubrania jest biała. Rękawy są zrobione z czarnej siatki, podobnie jak dół sukienki. Lalka posiada pasek z ćwiekami i błyskawicą, dwie srebrne bransoletki i jedną niebieską oraz czarną torebkę z czerwonymi i srebrnymi dodatkami. Frankie ma buty w czarno-białe paski na czarnej podeszwie. Dawn of the Dance *'Linia: '''Dawn of the Dance *'Wydana: 'lipiec 2012 Lalka ma włosy spięte w kucyk. Jej oczy i kolczyki są niebieskie, a usta różowe. Potworka ma czarny naszyjnik z perełką, zestaw bransoletek i kolorową kopertówkę. Frankie posiada różowe bolerko, sukienkę w czarno-białe błyskawice i niebieski pas z białymi wstążkami i czarnymi zapinkami. Lalka ma różowe kabaretki i biało-czarne szpilki. Comic Con Exclusive - San Diego Comic Con *'Lina: 'San Diego comic Con Exlusive Lalka jest taka jak Basic, ale cała czarno-biała. 71GLm+eNdEL. AA1500 .jpg|Lalka frankie gloom beach ............................jpg Gloom Beach *'Linia: Gloom Beach *'Wydanie:' Grudzień 2011 Frankie ma spięte błyskawicą włosy. Makijaż i okulary są niebieskie. Lalka posiada małe, srebrne kolczyki. Strój kąpielowy ma dwie części- jedna jest czarna z żółtą błyskawicą z różową oprawką, a druga jest w żółto-błękitne paski. Pareo lalki jest niebieskie w żółto-czarną kratę. Buty są na czarnej podeszwie. Mają żółte paski z niebieskimi klamerkami. Torebka Frankie jest czarna z żółtym spodem oraz różowym i niebieskim uchwytem. Scream Uniform *'Linia akcesorii: '''Scream Uniform Frankie ma czarno-biało-błękitno-różowy strój potworniarki. Zestaw posiada również białe buty na różowej podeszwie z czarnymi sznurówkami, niebieską opaskę na rękę z żółtą błyskawicą i niebieskie kolczki w kształcie znaku MH. 91v9tWlN8PL. AA1500 .jpg|Lalka 000000000000000000000000000000000.jpg|Oficjalny art School's Out *'Linia': ''School's Out *'Wydanie': lipiec 2011 81omVNzJmqL. AA1500 .jpg|Lalka Frankie ma grzywkę spiętą na bok, klamerką w kształcie czaszki. Lalka ma pomalowane na kolor różowy i niebieski oczy, czerwone usta i kolczyki o kształcie czarnych kół ze srebrnymi błyskawicami. Potworka posiada biało-błękitną koszulę i czarny sweterek ze srebrnym paskiem z błyskawicą oraz niebieskimi i czerwonymi dodatkami. Lalka ma jeszcze srebrno-błękitną bransoletką, czarną torebkę ze srebrnym paskiem i srebrną błyskawicą w niebieskiej obwódce, czarno-białe legginsy, i czarne buty w niebiesko-białą kratkę na obcasie w kształcie śruby. Classroom *'Linia: '''Clasroom Frankie ma rozpuszczone włosy z grzywką. Ma pomalowane na stalowo oczy, czerwone usta i kolczyki w kształcie nożyczek. Dziewczyna ma T-shirt w biało-niebieskie pasy, z czarnymi i czerwonymi guzikami. Rękawy koszulki są niebieskie i białe z czerwonym paseczkiem na zakończeniu. Kołnierzyk jest biały, również z czerwonym paseczkiem. Na jednej ręce ma zegarek w kształcie czaszki, a na drugiej niebieską bransoletkę z czarnym szwem. Frankie ma fartuszek z czarnymi czaszkami na białym tle i białymi kropkami na czerwonym materiale z błękitną łatą. Pasek ma kolor czarny, a falbanka niebieski. Lalka ma czarne rajstopy w białą kratę, połączone czerwoną nitką. Buty są białe, z czerwonymi paskami, klamerkami, srebrnymi czółenkami, czarnym obcasem i niebieską podeszwą. Do Frankie dołączona jest szafka i dodatki. 18f3f7eb000ea5774f4cdf76-1-.jpg|Lalka 20120108213823!Frankie stein day at the maul by shaibrooklyn-d4fdswh-1-.png|Oficjalny art Day at the Maul *'Linia:' Day at the Maul Lalka - Frankie ma włosy spięte w kucyk i czarne kolczyki w kształcie błyskawic. Lalka ma niebieski makijaż, błękitną sukienkę w czerwono-białą kratę, srebrne bolerko z czerwoną zapinką, czarne legginsy w srebrne romby i czarne buty ze srebrnymi sznurówkami i koturnami. Zestaw dodatków - W zestawie są takie same rzeczy jakie ma lalka (oprócz legginsów w czarno-czerwono-srebrno-niebieskie romby) oraz czarny naszyjnik z niebiekim kółkiem, srebrny pasek z czerwoną zapinką, czarne buty ze srebrnymi koturnami i sznurówkami i czerwonymi detalami, czaerwona i niebiesko-czarna bransoletka oraz czarna torebka ze srebrnym uchwytem i niebieskim paskiem ze srebrną błyskawicą Mattel monster-high sweet-1600 W9190 frankie-stein1-1-.jpg|Lalka 10.jpg|Oficjalny Art Sweet 1600 *'Linia': ''Sweet 1600 *'Wydanie: '''Grudzień 2011 Frankie ma włosy ze srebrnymi nitkami spięte w kucyk i czarne kolczyki ze srebrnymi szwami. Lalka ma oczy pomalowane na niebiesko i fioletowo, czerwone usta, srebrną torebkę w kształcie błyskawicy na błękitnym pasku i po cztery czarne bransoletki na obu rękach. Jej sukienka ma czarny "gorset". Jest niebieska w srebrną, czerwoną i czarną krat i posiada siatkowany dół. Buty Frankie są czarno-błękitne, połączone szwami. 811JNZQV1RL. AA1500 .jpg|Lalka 429px-24.jpg|W odcinkach Dead Tired *'Linia:' Dead Tired *'Wydanie:' Listopad 2011 Frankie ma włosy spięte w kucyk z wolną grzywką, jasnoróżówy makijaż i niebieską opaskę na oczy z czarno-białymi paskami. Lalka posiada również białą koszulkę z błękitnymi falbankami i błyskawicą, spodnie w czarno-białe paski z błyskawicami i niebieskie potworzaste kapcie. htyg.jpg|Czarno - biała lalka 7462815924 9b1845198d m.jpg|Kolorowa lalka ( druga po lewej) Skull Shores *'Linia: '''Skull Shores Frankie ma krótko przycięte włosy. Posiada srebrny makijaż. Jej strój kąpielowy to monokini z czarno-białą, wzorzystą górą zawiązywane na szyi. Dolna część kostiumu jest srebrna. Lalka ma srebrne kolczyki i bransoletkę, czarno-białe, wzorzyste pareo i srebrne buty na obcasie. Galeria Pełną galerię Frankie można zobaczyć TUTAJ Ciekawostki *Jej oczy są dwukolorowe. Jedno jest niebieskie, a drugie zielone. *Frankie w odcinkach ubiera się ślicznie i uroczo, natomiast w książkach nosi ostry makijaż, aby ukryć szwy i zielony kolor skóry przed normalsami. *Ilekroć się ekscytuje, bądź wpada na pomysł, jej śruby skwierczą i iskrzą się. *Porażona prądem, czuje się "wspaniale i odświeżająco”. *Niektórzy nie wiedzą z kim chodzi Frankie, ale w książce chodzi z Brettem, a w filmikach z nikim. *Jak tylko dostanie kontakt z wodą, dostaje zwarcia. *Jej włosy z sezonu 2 są zauważalnie prostsze niż w pierwszym. *Urodziny Frankie są 26 czerwca, zgodnie z jej pamiętnikiem SDCCI i Twitterem. Kategoria:Główni bohaterzy serialu Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Straszyciółki Kategoria:Frankenstein Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Postacie o czarno-białych włosach Kategoria:Postacie o zielonych oczach Kategoria:Postacie o niebieskich oczach Kategoria:Postacie o zielonej skórze Kategoria:Skład Potworniarek Kategoria:Postacie z książki Kategoria:Postacie w 1 serii Kategoria:Postacie w 2 serii Kategoria:Postacie w 3 serii Kategoria:Postacie Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? Kategoria:Postacie Escape From Skull Shores Kategoria:Postacie Ghouls Rule Kategoria:Pluszaki Kategoria:Lalki 2010 Kategoria:Lalki 2011 Kategoria:Lalki 2012 Kategoria:Basic Kategoria:San Diego Comic-Con International merchandise Kategoria:Dead Tired Kategoria:Dawn of the Dance Kategoria:Gloom Beach Kategoria:Scream Uniform Kategoria:Killer Style Kategoria:Day at the Maul Kategoria:Classroom Kategoria:School's Out Kategoria:Maul Session Kategoria:Sweet 1600 Kategoria:Skull Shores Kategoria:Skultimate Roller Maze Kategoria:I Heart Fashion Kategoria:Ghouls Rule